


Taken by my god

by Floris_Oren



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom!Thor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No cheating, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Sub!Tony, extreme consent, messy cumming, sex in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has been away for a time, leaving his lover alone. Tony has been waiting for Thor. Finally when Thor returns Tony and he jump the shark, right to the shower, then to bed, and hash out their sexual feelings with sex. </p><p>(Note, to make up for my last fic, this should be a simple fun romp.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken by my god

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought that we needed more Thor/Tony fic. I just didn't know what I wanted. Have fun with this. Also, Jane is no where in sight, but Thor isn't cheating on her. okay? I just wanted to make that clear.

Tony is bent over the newest project of the week; his hands are covered in oil and small cuts from the thin metal he was shaping. His shirt is sweat streaked and his hair is all over the place. His goatee needs help for he’s let himself go without much of a shave and he’s seeing double.

Thor stands by the doorway; he’s dressed in jeans and a pullover, blue shirt. His blond hair is in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his arms are crossed over his neck. He can’t help but watch Tony work. Nor can he refute the arousal growing in his jeans. Tony is hunched over with his ass in the air in order to get to the metal. He bangs it suddenly, bringing Thor to his senses.

Tony growls and straightens himself. He stretches out his back; thor gains a glance of pale, kissable skin that is revealed by Tony’s stretching. Thor walks forward then. Anxious to get his hands on his lover. He’s been away to Asgard for close to three months in Midgard time. He’s missed Tony a lot. Especially when he reached an empty bed at the end of days upon days of meetings.

Tony squawked in indignation as Thor picks him up. “Hey! pointbreak!”

“Yes, my love?” Thor asked innocently. He had Tony by his middle. The mortal wiggles in his grasp until he is turned so he can face Thor.

“What’s taken you so long?” Tony demanded. “I’ve missed you.”

“And I, you. Iron Man.” Thor smiled down at him. Tony couldn’t help the smile on his lips when he saw Thor’s. He wraps his arms around Thor’s neck and the god lifts him so that Tony can wrap his legs around Thor’s waist.

“Kiss me.” Tony demands. It’s been too long for him and he couldn’t wait to get into Thor’s pants. He wore the stupidcock cage for Thor and now he is owed a lot for that. Thor laughs before he kisses Tony. Deep, and long, full of tongue and lip biting. Their breathing gets labored until they part and Tony buries his face into Thor’s neck.

“Bed,” Thor says. He turns. Jarvis turns the lights down and out as Thor carries Tony to the elevator. Tony doesn’t care if he’s seen. It’s been too long and thankfully the rest are far too absorbed in the movie of the week to entertain them. Thor takes a second elevator to Tony’s penthouse. The point of the journey through the common floor was an added security measure because Tony’s been kidnapped from his bed far too many times for anyone to be comfortable with an elevator straight to it.

The place is dark, except for a bit of floor lighting that leads Thor to the bedroom. It hasn’t been slept in since he’s left. He sighs as he bypasses the bedroom for the bathroom instead. Tony is dirty and he needs a shower.

“Thor?” Tony mumbles. Thor hadn’t thought he’d gone to sleep but as soon as Thor starts to jostle him in order to start the water, he realized just how exhausted his lover is.

“My apologies.” Thor says softly.

Tony shook his head, rubbed at his eyes; “My fault.”

“Indeed.” Thor smiled indulgently.

While the water starts to warm, Thor is divesting him and Tony of their clothing. He has Tony enter the huge shower first. There’s enough room for the two of them but Thor still towers over Tony. And Tony can’t help but find it extremly hot.

“Will you take the cage off now?” Tony asked. He’s getting most of the water but Thor adjusts the head so he can get some too,

“Maybe.” Thor smirks. Tony sighs mock-disappointment at Thor. It’s not the first time they’ve played around with chastity. This isn’t the first time Tony has consented to the cage. It’s simply the longest time he’s been in it and it’s starting make him go spastic.

Thor sets about washing Tony. he runs shampoo and conditioner through Tony’s dark hair. Then sets about taking a loofah and a light body wash to Tony’s body. He does it slowly and softly. Tickling all the places that get Tony going. Tony hangs on as Thor pampers him. His legs become jelly when the loofah rubs at his entrance. Hard. He needs to cum and he needs to cum now. His cock tries to grow against the rings of the cage, it hurts, and it goes down. Thor watches, enraptured and laughs when Tony moans and starts to beg.

Tony isn’t entirely certain what he is saying but he’s promising him and everything that goes along with it and Thor loves it. He picks Tony up again. Looses the loofah and kisses Tony. He dominates Tony in this kiss. And Tony submits to it. He runs his hands through Thor's hair. taking the hair tie out so that blond hair splays over Thor’s broad shoulders.

“Take me. Hard. Please?” Tony asked as Thor goes to kiss along his jawline and down his neck. Thor’s hands are still soapy and he uses it as lube. A single finger presses at Tony’s entrance. It’s big but not as big as Thor’s cock. Being the god of fertility had it’s perks, that’s for certain. Tony wasn’t even certain he could have fit Thor the first time. And he still feels it every time after. He looks forward to not being able to walk properly tomorrow. To being so sore he can hardly get out of bed. Thor knows how to give it to him as well.

The finger gently pushes in and out as Thor sucks and bites down on a bit of skin on Tony’s shoulder and neck. He’s leaving a mark that Tony will have to take care to hide when he goes to meetings for SI. Thankfully, about everyone else in the tower are into their own brand of sex and everyone gets marks every once in awhile so it's nothing to be embarrassed about.

Tony can feel Thor’s dick rise between his legs even though there’s a finger in his ass. Thor pulls it out and replaces it with the head of his dick. The stretching isn’t nearly enough but Tony doesn’t care. He cries out as he is breached. Thor ever so slowly pulls Tony down by the hips. Then lets-up on the pull. He pries Tony up then down, then up. Ever so much pushing in and gaining more ground inside.

It’s a lot like their first time. Except Tony isn’t tied down and gagged. Thor is careful not to tear Tony either, he knows he’s big. and he knows Tony likes as little preparation as possible. But, that doesn’t mean he can just barge in without at least trying to help Tony’s body along to accepting him.

It’s slow going because of this, but neither care. It’s nice and it shows how in control Thor can actually be. Tony gasps and moans. He can feel all of Thor’s dick inside of him. Pulling and pushing at him. His own dick is trying to get hard. The cage negates it but it’s a nice, contrasting feeling to Thor’s fucking of him.

Eventually. Thor is seated balls deep into Tony. The engineer can’t tell where he ends and where Thor begins. He feels a bit woozy and the water is adjusted to a lower temperature. Then Thor starts to fuck him for real; he’s got Tony by the hips and he’s pulling tony up and down. His muscles flex but Tony is certain he isn’t tired. Not when he practically throws his hammer around on a daily basis. Tony takes it. He loves it and all he wants is for Thor to fuck him into unconsciousness. Then do it again while he’s sleeping.

Due to the water, Tony isn’t certain if his dick has dribbled out any cum, but his balls feel less pressured. Then Thor is cumming inside him. He bites down on Tony’s neck. Drawing blood that he licks at. Tony cries out but his pleasure has nowhere to go. He hangs on for dear life. Thor allows gravity to help Tony sink down onto him. Then the water is turned off and he grabs a towel. They’re barely dried off when Thor lies Tony down on the bed.

He then calls the key to him. The cock cage is asgardian made and only Thor can handle the key, anyone else will get electrocuted for trying. not badly, but it’ll deter them enough. Tony groans as Thor unlocks him and pries the cage off. His dick fills and dribble precum. Thor scoops some up with a finger and tastes it.

“Beautiful.” Thor smiles. Tony moans and wiggles. Thor is growing hard in him. Semen leaks from his stretched hole around Thor’s huge cock.

“Please, Thor, please!” Tony begged.

“All right, but I’m putting the cage on right after. Then we’ll milk you every week.” Thor says. He’s spent a while thinking up plans and ways to make Tony beg for release, then deny it to him because it wasn’t that one time a month for him. Tony couldn’t help but find this idea highly hot. And he loved it whenever Thor denied him.

“Alright, whatever you want, please?” Tony asked again, slightly shyly.

“This one time, since I’ve been gone and you’ve been good.” Thor said. Tony nods and smiles. He gives Thor a kiss on the nose which makes the god laugh. It’s deep, and low, and echoes in the otherwise empty room.

Thor pulls out a bit; then pushes in. Tony moans as Thor starts up a hard and brutal rhythm. He holds Tony down by the forearms to gain a better angle. Tony gasps and cries out. The mixing of pain and pleasure has him on the edge already. But he hasn’t been given the command.

Tony tries to hold his need back. Thor is watching and chuckling above him. “You are very good.” he praises. Tony can only nod, his throat caught up in another moan and groan. Thor pulls out, ever so slowly. Tony jerks within Thor’s rock like grip. Thor then thrusts in without hardly a hint.

Tony cried out as he cums. long and hard. it goes everywhere. Soaking them both down and the sheets under them. It splashes up on his and Thor’s chest.

“THOR!” Tony pouts up at him. “Why’d you do that?” he demanded.

“Because, I want to punish you tonight.” Thor replies with a smirk.

“Well, that’s a surprise.” Tony says as Thor pulls out. He’s leaking cum everywhere but neither care as Thor sits cross legged and bring Tony to lie on his stomach across his legs.

“Thank you for indulging me, Tony.”

“It’s fine.” Tony breaths into the cum covered sheets.

“Your safe word?”

“Loki.”

“Good.” Thor pats Tony’s perky butt then raises his hand.

He’s holding back, Tony knows as the first three spanks rain down on him in quick concession. It hurts enough to make him wiggle. Thor holds him there with his free arm while he goes to town on Tony’s ass. It begins to hurt and sting. Then soon enough his butt goes numb but Thor isn’t done. His thighs are next, which hurt just as much and Tony is growing hard by the moment. He whimpers now, when Thor moves up to his ass again. He’s regained some feeling and it hurts as Thor works him over there again. His entire backside is on fire and his dick is hard and leaking and…

...Tony comes again. Explosively.

“Another punishment, pet?” Thor laughs above him.

“Ugh. please...anything…”

“You shall see what I have planned in the morning.” Thor says. He brings Tony up to his knees. His dick is hard again, and he pushes inside. Tony moans. His dick twitches but a hand clamps down on him. His dick is threaded through the rings which are put on the tightest setting. And locked. Thor pats Tony’s dick gently.

“Safe and sound.” he said.

“Funny.” Tony groaned as Thor fucks into him slowly. Making him feel it and Tony can’t help but twitch as his need to cum again had nowhere to go. He feels hot and cold all at the same time. Thor grunts, cumming inside Tony again.

They sag into the bed. Thor kisses Tony’s neck gently, not bothering to pull out.

Tony yawns, sleep pulls at him. He is able to give a soft; “Thank you…” before he is taken into his dreams. Thor softly runs his hand through Tony’s wet hair. He smiles and shifts a bit to get comfortable. He throws a leg over Tony’s and pulls him close. Then, Thor too falls asleep.

 **  
**Jarvis closes the blinds, the room is darker than before and he sets up the out message for Tony and Thor’s cell phones. He locked the whole floor down and for now, the two can rest and enjoy each other.


End file.
